


> Enter_

by Exothermic_Guerilla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Genderstuck, Important OC's, Multi, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exothermic_Guerilla/pseuds/Exothermic_Guerilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every is finished. The surviving trolls and humans have headed back to their normal lives. Everything progresses as if the game never happened, that is until Josh (Jade) comes bearing bad new. The game is not finished yet, the universes created where not adequate and the gods of the furthest ring want the remaining children to usher another four into creating a universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	> Enter_

**Author's Note:**

> Why the hell I'm doing this? I drank a shit load of crappy Pepsi and was fooling around tumblr too long. So enjoy a genderstuck thing that has no basic plot line >:]

“Jude Egbert, nice of you to join the class.” A sheepish smile crossed the dark haired brunette's face. Running a hand through the short hair she muttered an apology and headed to her seat. Jude pulled out her sketchbook and pencil case. “What happened to the pigtails.” Turning sky blue eyes met with hazel ones. “Running late.” She breathed fiddling with her pencil. “Explains the shirt.” Looking at her green ghost T-shirt she frowned. Of course the other wouldn't know it was her favourite one. “I like it.” Her voice sounded like a kicked puppy. “Come on Chris don't tease the girl.” Looking up, a head of lazy oak coloured haired sat at the group table. “So what you guys going to draw?” Her silver eyes shone playfully and she sent them a small grin. `she sounds like Terezi` Jude inwardly sighed. Looking at her only two friends, she still felt empty. The only reason she was late for school was because she was crying over a bunch of pesterlogs again. “I don't know, you Casey?” “Thought I'd hijack your guys ideas, Jude?” Looking down at the blank sheet, she proceeded to draw a large circle. “A circle.” Jude answered with false pride. “Wow, that's a new one. I thought the nerd was going to draw Con Air of something.” Chris muttered staring at the lead circle. “Chris!” Honestly, they were more of acquaintances now. It just never felt the same anymore. Casey and Chris had been sort of friends that welcomed Jude into their group when they saw her sitting alone. Said girl never wanted any social interaction for a while but was too polite to decline. “Come on, what thirteen year old girl has and innocent liking in an actor.” “Come on Nick Cage is ancient, she doesn't fret over him that much.” And on it went Chris insulting her and Casey trying to defend Jude. The routine had been like this since third grade. During the game she had forgotten about moments like these. 

Looking down she saw the circle had taken on a face. Jude wrinkled her nose. It was stuck in a snarling position, mouth wide open and soon to be yellow eyes wide. The head was pulled back and threatening his only audible to her ears. The mess of hair was just curly lines thrown to the side and nose a quick angle. Even though it wasn't perfect, a sad glance at her sheet one word drifted to mind `Vriska...`“Hey have you seen the twins?” “Huh?” She mumbled her thoughts numb. “Sweet monster.” Chris said snapping her fully out of her daze. `he's not!` Jude's thoughts screamed. “No way, it looks stupid.” The heir answered rolling her eyes. “Yeah. But I can use it to scare that dude in Mr Doyle's class.” The girl lifted an eyebrow. “His essay partner, the new kid, threatened to curse his sorry ass.” Jude smirked, the brief memory of her first with the purple text. “The worst part was his freaky contacts. Even scared the twins too.” The image of a set of blondes screaming was not a new one. “Those two?” Jude smiled. “I don't think-” Time seemed to stop. And Jude felt the all too familiar feeling of reality slipping through her fingers. Placing her hand on her chest, the room began to spin and her head drum a not forgotten tune. Even after she lost the ability to jump through time, the occasional blur took place. Though this time the end result was seizures that would last a few minutes but what felt like hours to the Prospitian. Taking a few gasps of air they didn't help and the world soon turned black

___________ • ___________ 

Opening her eyes Jude was soon met with green ones. “Oh my go-” Her cry was halted when the head pulled back, “I'm so sorry.” He yelled backing away from the. “What were you trying to do-” Jude stopped and starred at the stuttering boy. “Josh?” A grin crawled across his face. The hooded male gave an enthusiastic nod. “What are you doing here?” Josh's smile dropped. A heavy feeling settling in her stomach at this, “It's not finished.” He whispered. “Wait I thought we-” “The universe stopped breaking.” “Isn't that good?“ “Its not supposed to. Not to mention Skaia's battle field is resetting. Ross said he's still having nightmares and Dana is getting fidgety but she won't tell us.” The full use of the knights' name was rare. Dropping her head Jude's mind began to formulate a plan. This was not her forte, she would need Ross, “Well what can we do, we can't exactly enter the medium anymore right?” Before anymore could be said the door burst open. “Jude, wow your awake!” Ashley began before her twin, Sam, followed “Your not sick or anything right?”. When she failed to answer it was only then they noticed the morbid aura, “Who died?” “Chris shut up,” The familiar duo walked in. “hey Josh.” Jude perked up at this “You guys met?” “Yeah she came over when your dad didn't answer the phone.” Jude gave out a meek oh. Before looking at Josh once more. `What do we do now` her eyes pleaded `I don't know` `Can you contact them` `Well you see` “Is everything alright?” The mental conversation was brought to a halt by Ashley. “Uh, yeah I just need to get home real quick is all.” “Your lucky schools already out.” Jude's eyes widened, she was never unconscious that long. Josh slung his arm over Jude's shoulders nervously pulling at the strings of her hood “Nice meeting you.” He rushed pulling Jude out of the room and leaving the confused quartet.


End file.
